During entry and editing of text, images or other objects in electronic documents, users frequently desire to select a given object for formatting, copying, moving, deleting or otherwise applying some application functionality to the selected object. According to prior methods and systems, a selected object is highlighted to indicate that the selected object will be affected by a subsequent selection of application functionality applicable to the selected object. According to prior methods and systems, a color of the object and a color of a background behind the selected object are inversed in order to create a contrasting view to identify the selected object. Unfortunately, such techniques result in an inability of the user to see some text colors and other visual formatting properties applied to a selected object (text, image or other object) while the contrasting highlighting is displayed. In addition, the inverse of the coloring of some objects and backgrounds in the red/green/blue (RGB) color range creates a color value that is only slightly different in intensity from the starting value which requires an additional color application to create a contrasting highlighting for the selected object and/or background.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods, systems and computer products for highlighting selected text entries, images and other objects in electronic documents. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.